


88 - Pain

by ArianiLee



Series: 100 Thèmes AkuRoku [4]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: I couldn't make it more canon, I'm so sorry, Kingdom Hearts III Speculation, M/M, PLEASE PROVE ME WRONG, Why would Sora try to bring Roxas back, this is gonna hurt
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 23:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14091828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArianiLee/pseuds/ArianiLee
Summary: Sora reconnaissait les caissons de sommeil. L’un était fermé, l’autre ouvert. Tous les deux vides. Pour l’instant. Bientôt l’un d’eux refermerait sur lui ses longs pétales immaculés afin que puisse s’accomplir ce qui devait être fait. Même si l’idée le déchirait, même si l’impuissance lui serrait si fort les poings que ses paumes saignaient. Parce qu’il allait participer à ça, y collaborer même. Il ne pouvait rien faire d’autre et ça le mettait face à une vérité crue qu’il avait toujours soigneusement ignorée. Il ne pouvait pas toujours sauver tout le monde. Pas aujourd’hui."Veille sur eux pour moi, s’il te plaît. Promets-le-moi, Axel.""C'est pour toi que je voulais vivre."





	88 - Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Ce thème exploite un élément d’information qui était contenu dans le trailer dévoilé au moment de l’E3 2017, et n’est donc pas à lire si vous ne l’avez pas vu et ne souhaitez pas vous spoiler. (au cas où vous vivriez dans une grotte ou vous éviteriez les trailers comme la peste, ce que je comprendrais.)

* * *

_One night, one scream, one echo_  
_Silence louder than before_  
_One tear of blood on the floor_  
_Cold wind through my broken door_  
_0h, you’re beautiful_

* * *

Tout le monde était là. Mais vraiment, vraiment tout le monde.  
Dans le laboratoire rénové d’Ansem le Sage, au centre du Jardin Radieux. Sora, Riku et Kairi, Donald et Dingo. Le Roi. Et Aqua, le Maître  de la Keyblade aux yeux trop vieux pour elle. Des yeux chargés du poids de ce qu’elle avait vu et traversé durant son exil dans le Domaine des Ténèbres. Alourdis d’un chagrin terrible et durs d’une détermination sans faille. Ils disaient à qui les croisait qu’aucune tristesse, pas même la plus insondable, ne la ferait reculer.

Sora reconnaissait les caissons de sommeil. L’un était fermé, l’autre ouvert. Tous les deux vides. Pour l’instant. Bientôt l’un d’eux refermerait sur lui ses longs pétales immaculés afin que puisse s’accomplir ce qui devait être fait. Même si l’idée le déchirait, même si l’impuissance lui serrait si fort les poings que ses paumes saignaient. Parce qu’il allait participer à ça, y collaborer même. Il ne pouvait rien faire d’autre et ça le mettait face à une vérité crue qu’il avait toujours soigneusement ignorée. Il ne pouvait pas toujours sauver tout le monde. Pas aujourd’hui.

Riku regarda son ami marcher vers le cocon éclos et y grimper. Il essayait de calmer sa colère. Trafiquer ces engins, qui avaient à la base été conçus pour maintenir en stase ceux dont Naminé rafistolait la mémoire, avait été long et laborieux. Cela avait nécessité une armée de techniciens (et donc une invasion de rongeurs qui avait provoqué pas mal de grimaces). Il avait fallu les efforts conjugués, tant magiques que technologiques, de Maître Yen Sid, du Roi, d’Aqua, de Cid et de Merlin pour parvenir au résultat désiré. Des semaines de travail. Riku avait largement eu le temps de se faire à l’idée. Pourtant, ce n’était pas le cas. Pas une seconde, et jamais. Même quand tout serait terminé, même quand la _guerre_ serait terminée. Jamais il ne s’y  ferait. Une telle colère en lui, sans rien ni personne contre qui la diriger… Il se rappelait à quel point il avait eu envie de tout arrêter la première fois, que la seule chose qui l’avait retenu c’était qu’il le faisait pour Sora. Parce que Sora n’aurait plus jamais été lui-même si Riku n’était pas allé jusqu’au bout. Si toutefois il s était réveillé.  
Sauf que là,  Sora était présent, éveillé. Et il avait mal.  
Quand Sora pivota pour leur faire face, debout au cœur de la fleur dont les pétales opalins se refermaient sur lui, il pleurait. Mais ils n’avaient pas le choix.

Pas le choix.  
Nécessité absolue. Impératif. Non négociable, point final, chapitre clos. Rideau. Lea brûlait.  
Lea souffrait depuis le début ou presque. Il avait vécu quelques jours de joie incrédule durant lesquels il avait été heureux d’être revenu. Perplexe d’avoir été choisi par la Keyblade, il s’était posé certaines des questions qui avaient tourmenté Roxas au point de le faire partir.  Puis, il avait  que son retour n’impliquait pas qu’il ait une chance de retrouver Roxas.  
Le Roi et Isa bande (Lea avait beaucoup de mal à s’intégrer à ce tas de gentils crétins trop puissants pour être laissés sans surveillance) voulaient bel et bien ramener quelqu’un, mais pas Roxas. Un autre, que Lea avait rencontré deux vies plus tôt et dont il se souvenait mieux depuis qu’il était redevenu humain. Ventus et Roxas ne pouvaient pas coexister et Ventus était l’une des Sept Lumières qui étaient, elles, leur meilleure chance de victoire à l’aube de la Seconde Guerre des Keyblades.  
Lea avait compris que sa nouvelle vie, ce cadeau inattendu, resterait aussi incomplète que la précédente. Ils ne s’y retrouveraient pas. Il allait faillir à la promesse qu’il avait faite à Roxas avant de le laisser disparaître et il n’y avait rien qu’il puisse faire.  
Ça lui avait coûté de se taire mais il avait réussi. Il avait âprement lutté contre lui-même pour se faire admettre que c’était terminé. Ils ne seraient jamais ensemble et si y penser lui arrachait les ongles et lui crevait les yeux, il avait souffert en silence.  
Ça s’était passé très différemment quand ils avaient commencé à mettre au point la procédure du réveil de Ventus. Là, il s’était soulevé, seul contre tous, et il avait protesté. Il avait crié haut et fort ce que tous les autres déploraient sans en parler ( _ils n’avaient pas le choix_ ) et menacé de détruire le laboratoire s’ils ne renonçaient pas à leur projet.  
On l’avait pris au sérieux. Lea n’était pas, ne serait sûrement jamais un Maître de la Keyblade. Jamais il n’atteindrait le degré de contrôle de soi que cela exigeait et il était bien trop égoïste en dépit de toute sa bonne volonté. Trop obsessionnel et aussi changeant que le feu qu’il manipulait toujours, sur lequel il n’avait pas perdu une once de son pouvoir. Il était capable de détruire le labo et on le croyait sans peine quand il disait qu’il le ferait. Les travaux avaient été mis en hiatus.

Ils avaient tous détesté essayer de le raisonner mais ils l’avaient tous fait quand même. Lea avait entendu toutes les variations possibles sur le thème du sacrifice pour le Plus Grand Bien, sur l’Intérêt Général et On-N’a-Pas-Le-Choix. Il savait tout ça. Il s’était résigné à ce sacrifice parce qu’il était conscient, merci pour lui, qu’il ne pouvait pas faire passer son cœur brisé et l’injustice faite à Roxas avant tout le reste quand « tout le reste » signifiait l’univers. Pas qu’il ne l’aurait pas fait, lui, mais il n’était pas seul. Le problème, c’était la méthode qu’ils comptaient employer et dont on lui avait répété _ad nauseam_ que c’était la seule.  
\- Que vous condamniez Roxas parce qu’il le faut, je comprends que ça ne soit intolérable que pour moi, répondait-il entre ses dents à ceux qui venaient essayer de le convaincre. Mais ce que vous voulez faire, c’est pire que cruel. C’est inhumain.  
Il avait déjà trop trahi Roxas, il refusait de recommencer en les laissant lui faire une chose pareille.  
C’était Kairi qui avait finalement réussi à se faire entendre de lui. Elle lui avait parlé d’une voix égale, ses yeux des puits de chagrin sans fond.  
\- La décision ne t’appartient pas, lui avait-elle dit sans ambages. Axel –  
\- Lea.  
\- Pardon. Je suis vraiment désolée, Lea, mais tu ne comprends pas. Personne n’a choisi de faire ça, personne ne veut le faire. On a tous admis que c’est le seul moyen, même si tu as raison quand tu dis que c’est cruel. Mais ça va arriver, Lea, peu importe ce qu’on en pense et à quel point on y répugne. On sait tous que c’est pour toi que c’est le plus dur, mais ça ne te donne pas plus voix au chapitre qu’à aucun d’entre nous. Tu _as_ une décision à prendre, mais ce ne n’est pas de laisser faire ou non. C’est de savoir si tu veux être présent quand ça se produira.  
Et comme il ne répondait pas, Kairi l’avait laissé là-dessus, la tête basse de son honnêteté et de sa culpabilité. Depuis, Lea brûlait.  
Tout le temps, même quand il dormait. Des étincelles crépitaient dans ses cheveux, du feu lui léchait les doigts et des flammes coulaient de ses yeux fixes, sur ses joues où elles restaient. Personne ne pouvait le toucher ou l’approcher de trop près sans risque et il ne parlait presque plus. Il passait ses journées à l’extérieur, habillé comme Axel pour emprunter les couloirs des Ténèbres qui le conduisaient à des mondes infestés de Sans-Cœur. Les monstres mouraient vite, incinérés avant de comprendre ce qui leur arrivait. Lea repartait en laissant derrière lui des terres propres mais brûlées.  
  
C’était ce même fantôme aux yeux de braise qui assistait maintenant à la procédure contre laquelle il s’était insurgé. Sora avait disparu depuis un bon moment dans le cocon. Les deux machines bourdonnaient et de la lumière filtrait entre les jointures. Sur un ordre du vieux Maître, Aqua pointa sa Keyblade sur le mécanisme en forme de serrure qui avait été aménagé sur le panneau de contrôle. Un rayon de lumière étincelante fila entre les deux et les bourdonnements augmentèrent.  
Lea laissait faire. Si Sora et les autres étaient décidés, ils n’avaient pas besoin de lui pour mettre leur plan à exécution et il n’était pas capable de tous les arrêter. Détruire le laboratoire les aurait stoppés un moment mais ça n’aurait fait que les ralentir et les pousser à le mettre à l’écart, et ils auraient quand même fini par y arriver. Alors évidemment, Lea était là, à regarder. Il attendait et maudissait son cœur qui en dépit de tout, s’emballait à l’idée de revoir Roxas. Même si c’était là toute l’horreur de la situation.  
Même s’il avait été capable de résister au désir de passer quelques instants avec Roxas, il serait venu. Lea devait être présent pour lui. Même si ça allait tout rendre plus difficile, il lui avait trop souvent fait défaut par le passé. Il ne pouvait pas recommencer maintenant. Roxas devait le voir, savoir qu’il ne l’avait pas abandonné.

Les bourdonnements cessèrent et les lumières qui filtraient s’éteignirent. Il y eut d’interminables secondes de silence et d’attente puis les fleurs commencèrent à s’ouvrir. Lea sentit son cœur faire un grand plongeon.  
Sora était toujours là, intact, les joues maculées de larmes. Il regardait l’autre cocon qui terminait d’éclore et tous les regards suivirent le sien.  
Regardez-le, pensa Lea. Regardez-le bien, celui que vous condamnez et que vous ramenez à la conscience juste pour lui faire ça.  
Roxas lévitait au-dessus de la fleur ouverte, au centre de ses pétales déployés. Les bras le long du corps, il avait les yeux aussi vides que le jour où Xemnas l’avait ramené à Illusiopolis. Lea se prit à souhaiter qu’il reste dans cet état végétatif assez longtemps pour ne pas comprendre ce qu’on allait lui faire.  
Mais cela ne dura pas. Que ce fut dû à la proximité de Sora ou au fait qu’il était déjà passé par là une fois, la brume dans son regard ne subsista que quelques secondes. Quand Roxas leva les yeux vers l’assemblée, Lea y vit aussi clairement que si c’était écrit en toutes lettres sur son front qu’il comprenait que ce n’était pas une mission de sauvetage. Peut-être parce qu’il était encore imprégné de l’état d’esprit de Sora, ou peut-être à cause de ce qu’il voyait – des larmes, de la résignation, de l’impuissance et les flammes sur le visage de Lea.  
\- …Axel ? Qu’est-ce qui se passe ?  
La question le frappa au cœur comme une flèche. Roxas ne disait pas « Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? », il constatait sa présence et se tournait vers lui en quête de réconfort. C’était sa première réaction.  
Axel serra les poings et se força à le regarder droit dans les yeux.  
La machine, qui était programmée pour maintenir son hôte en apesanteur tant que celui-ci était inconscient, reposa Roxas. Il vacilla et trébucha. Axel se précipita alors que Roxas titubait sur un despétales, vaguement conscient que personne d’autre ne bougeait.  
Il n’aurait pas cru pouvoir être malgré tout si heureux de le toucher. Il aida Roxas à descendre du cocon en glissant ses bras sous les siens et les mains de l’ancien Numéro XIII s’accrochèrent à ses épaules pour s’y retenir. Axel songea qu’il allait peut-être simplement refuser de le lâcher. S’il le tenait assez fort, il ne pourrait pas s’en aller.  
Roxas le regardait avec intensité et appréhension.  
\- Qu’est-ce qui t’arrive ? Tu… tu pleures ?  
Roxas était incertain.  
\- Je sais pas. J’arrive pas à m’arrêter, répondit franchement Axel.  
Il y eut des hoquets dans l’assistance quand Roxas toucha sa joue. Ils étaient quelques-uns à avoir appris à leurs dépens qu’il valait mieux ne pas le toucher mais Roxas ne broncha pas. Pour que les flammes d’Axel le brûlent, il aurait fallu qu’il les dirige sciemment contre Roxas, or il n’avait jamais pu le faire. Aucune des fois où ils s’étaient battus. Pas même au cours de leur dernier duel, dans le sous-sol du manoir abandonné où Axel avait déchaîné des torrents de feu totalement inoffensifs. Il se demandait si Roxas savait, s’il s’était jamais demandé comment il était ressorti de cet affrontement sans y laisser un cheveu. C’était une question parmi mille autres qu’il se posait et qui n’aurait jamais de réponse.  
\- Axel, qu’est-ce qui se passe ? Répéta Roxas.  
Axel ne pouvait pas lui dire, c’était au-dessus de ses forces. Il désigna la fresque immobile du groupe qui les regardait.  
\- Ils vont t’expliquer.

* * *

  _No life, no sound, just you and I_  
_The end feels like the first time_  
_Oh, you’re beautiful_  
_Don’t you go, I need you so_

* * *

 Le trajet en vaisseau GUMMI se fit dans le silence. Roxas et Axel étaient montés avec Sora, Riku et Kairi. Ils étaient ceux qu’Axel tolérait le mieux pour le moment. Riku et Kairi parce qu’ils ne prenaient aucune part active à ce qui se passait, et Sora parce qu’à sa façon, il souffrait presqu’autant que lui.  
Ils étaient installés à deux au fond de l’habitacle de l’appareil qui cahotait sévèrement. Roxas ignorait tout du fonctionnement des vaisseaux GUMMI et comme il ne pouvait pas les voir, il ne savait pas que Riku, Kairi et Sora affichaient les pires rictus de l’histoire du sourire forcé, donnant tout ce qu’ils avaient à en avoir des crampes dans la mâchoire. C’était tant mieux. Et personne n’avait eu le front de demander de sourire à Axel, qui aurait avec joie crashé l’appareil sur le monde le plus reculé de l’univers.  
Ils restaient silencieux, assis côte à côte, liés par leurs mains seules. Axel sentait à la façon qu’avait son ami de lui agripper les doigts qu’il était terrifié. Ça se voyait aussi. À sa pâleur, à son regard fixe. Axel voyait rouge à cause des flammes qu’il ne pouvait toujours pas arrêter et se sentait à un souffle de se mettre à hurler et de bouter le feu au vaisseau. Roxas était là, réel, sa main glacée dans la sienne qui brûlait. Il était là – vivant, conscient, _pensant_.  
Et dans une heure il n’y serait plus.

  
Ils arrivèrent les derniers et quand ils se posèrent devant la masse imposante et biscornue du Manoir Oblivion, tous les autres les attendaient. Ils entrèrent en silence et une fois dans le hall, Aqua partit vers la droite. Elle se dirigea sans hésitation vers un pan de mur aussi immaculé et neutre que tout le reste de cette immense surface réfléchissante qu’était le manoir. Axel s’arrêta, retenant par la main Roxas pendant que tous les autres suivaient Aqua. Ils restèrent seuls devant l’entrée.  
Axel savait qu’Aqua allait ouvrir la Chambre du Sommeil, ce mystère que Xemnas avait tant essayé de percer, auquel il avait consacré tant de temps et de moyens. C’était elle qui l’avait dissimulée là et verrouillée. Il n’en avait rien à faire.  
1Roxas regardait autour de lui, image frappante de l’irrépressible curiosité qui l’avait toujours dévoré, à l’affût même maintenant. Un instantané d’avidité. Axel se demandait si lui aussi, il se remémorait le jour où il était entré ici et où il s’était effondré de douleur en criant avant de sombrer dans une inconscience qui avait duré des jours. En y repensant, ça avait peut-être eu un rapport avec la présence toute proche de Ventus. Le corps et le cœur à quelques mètres l’un de l’autre. Pourtant, Roxas n’avait pas l’air de ressentir ces effets, cette fois-ci. Quelque chose était différent, songea-t-il sans arriver à mettre le doigt sur quoi. Quelque chose manquait… mais quoi ?  
Axel chassa ces pensées incongrues. Tout ça n’avait plus d’importance.  
\- Roxas ?  
Le blond se tourna vers lui, ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, la referma. La rouvrit après une hésitation.  
\- Tu es redevenu humain, pas vrai ? Tes tatouages ont disparu. Comment il faut t’appeler, maintenant ?  
\- Axel. Pour toi je serai toujours Axel.  
Roxas essaya de lui sourire et ne parvint qu’à se tordre la bouche.  
\- Seulement pour moi ?  
\- J’y travaille mais ils ont du mal. Roxas, pardon. Pardon pour tout. J’ai jamais pu te le dire.  
\- Axel –  
\- Je suis désolé pour toutes les choses que je t’ai cachées, de ne pas t’avoir dit ce que je savais quand tu cherchais des réponses et de t’avoir laissé partir en croyant que tu ne manquerais à personne. J’ai assez de regrets pour ruiner dix vies mais si je pouvais recommencer quelque chose, ce serait ça. Je te dirais la vérité.  
\- Je serais tout de même parti, tu sais.  
\- Oui. Mais pas seul.  
\- J’aurais fini par réintégrer Sora quoi qu’il arrive. DiZ avait raison, dans un sens. Je ne peux pas exister. Je n’ai pas ma place.  
Sa voix était creuse, ses yeux hagards. À quelle oublieuse, bienheureuse torpeur l’avait-on arraché pour le jeter ici, juste assez longtemps pour qu’il mette lui-même un terme définitif à son existence ? Pour qu’il restitue de son plein gré le cœur que pendant près d’un an il avait porté et que sa présence, même enfouie aux tréfonds de l’âme de Sora, retenait à l’intérieur de celui-ci ?  
Axel lâcha sa main pour l’attirer dans une étreinte à lui couper le souffle.  
\- Je te jure, j’ai essayé de les en empêcher. J’aurais donné n’importe quoi pour te revoir mais pas comme ça ! Pas pour te faire faire une chose pareille !  
Roxas serra sa taille.  
\- Ça vaut le coup, répondit-il. Je suis tellement heureux de te revoir, Axel, de te savoir vivant, entier.  
Axel le repoussa.  
\- C’est pour toi que je voulais vivre. Tu me _vois_ entier mais demain je serai aussi brisé qu’on l’était tous, et encore plus incomplet. Le cœur, c’était un détail, Roxas. Être avec toi, c’était comme si d’en avoir un et c’était beaucoup mieux que ça… Je ne veux pas d’une vie sans toi et je ne serai jamais complet.  
Un grand flash lumineux les éblouit et ils regardèrent le mur sur lequel Aqua s’activait depuis un moment à lever les verrous à niveaux multiples qu’elle avait mis en place plus d’une décennie auparavant. Une porte massive, à double battants, venait d’apparaître. Aqua poussa les battants et la porte s’ouvrit. Tout le groupe la suivit à l’intérieur mais Roxas et Axel ne bougèrent pas. Ils allèrent s’assoir sur les marches au bout du hall. C’était si étrange d’être là, dans cet endroit où Axel avait vécu tellement de choses…  
\- Je te croyais mort, dit Roxas.  
\- Je _suis_ mort. Mais pas le jour où tu as disparu.  
\- Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ?  
Axel n’avait pas envie de parler de  ça mais Roxas était aussi curieux qu’avide de distraction. Axel lui aurait révélé l’origine de l’univers pour le distraire s’il avait eu l’info.  
\- J’ai essayé de te ramener. Longtemps. Quand j’ai réalisé que c’était impossible… J’avais tourné le dos à l’Organisation avec toutes les conséquences que tu connais, et sans toi… Il ne restait plus rien. J’ai cherché Sora, je l’ai suivi pour m’assurer qu’il parviendrait jusqu’à la Citadelle.  
Roxas écarquilla les yeux et Axel secoua la tête.  
\- Personne ne m'a tué. Je me suis consumé en lui ouvrant un passage vers Illusiopolis. Il est resté près de moi jusqu’à la fin. Je lui ai parlé de toi.  
\- Tu lui as dit quoi ?  
\- Que je voulais te revoir. Qu'avec toi, j’avais l’impression d’avoir un cœur. Je me suis excusé pour des trucs que j'ai fait. Tu n’as aucun souvenir ?  
Roxas fit « non » de la tête.  
\- Au tout début, j’étais conscient. J’ai vu quand il s’est réveillé et quand il a rencontré… les vrais Hayner, Pence et Olette. Quand il a quitté la Cité du Crépuscule, je l’ai fait pleurer, je crois. Je commençais à perdre conscience et il avait rencontré Hayner et les autres, _réellement._ Moi, ils ne me connaissaient même pas. Ils ont pris le train à la Gare Centrale et je me suis endormi pendant le trajet.  
\- Alors pendant tout ce temps tu dormais ? Vraiment ?  
\- J’ai beaucoup de mal à réaliser que tellement de temps à passé. J’ai l’impression que c'était hier.  
Axel allait répondre quand Kairi apparut à la porte de la chambre cachée.  
\- Tout est prêt, dit-elle.  
\- Vous pouvez nous laisser seuls encore un instant ? Demanda Roxas.  
Axel avait la gorge trop serrée pour parler. Kairi hocha la tête.  
\- Prends ton temps.  
\- Ce sera rapide.  
La jeune fille disparut et Roxas se tourna vers Axel.  
\- Oublie-moi et vis. Non, s’il te plait, dit-il en voyant qu'Axel voulait protester. Je sais ce que tu vas dire. Tu as une vie maintenant. Une vraie, et un rôle à jouer dans quelque chose d’important. Fais-le pour nous deux. En mémoire de moi.  
Axel acquiesça sans répondre. Roxas se leva et le regarda, les yeux brillants.  
\- Reste là, s’il te plait. Je ne veux pas que tu voies ça et je ne suis pas sûr d’y arriver si tu es là.  
Axel chercha quoi dire, ce dernier instant venu.  
\- Tu vas tellement me manquer, fut tout ce qu’il trouva.  
Roxas lui sourit, avec un peu plus de succès que la première fois.  
\- Même inconscient, toi aussi tu vas me manquer. C’est bon, c’est retenu ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Je ne t'oublierai jamais, Axel.  
Roxas lui tourna le dos pour faire face à son destin et Axel le regarda s’éloigner en pensant qu’il n’allait pas survivre à ça. Son cœur allait se briser, sa vie s’arrêter là et si un autre simili naissait, il n’y aurait plus d’Organisation pour le recruter. Il n'y aurait plus de quête.  
Plus rien.

 Roxas entra dans la salle immaculée et avança sans regarder les autres. Il ne voyait que le garçon en face de lui, son reflet endormi sur un siège blanc quatre fois trop grand pour lui.  
Je suis un doublon, pensa-t-il en marchant. L’hôte du cœur de mon double originel, le vaisseau dont la seule fonction est de mener ce cœur à bon port. Mon existence était vouée à être brève, j’étais condamné disparaître avant même d’ouvrir les yeux. Je suis venu au monde pour faire ça. Pour lui ramener son cœur.  
Il s’arrêta devant Ventus mais avant qu’il ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, un bruit de pas précipités le fit se retourner. Axel entra dans la pièce et s’arrêta sur le seuil.  
\- Pardon, dit-il. Je ne peux pas rester à côté pendant que tu… Tu ne peux pas me demander ça. Il faut que je regarde, sinon je n'arrêterai jamais de te chercher, de te voir partout…  
Sa voix se brisa. Roxas resta figé un instant sous le regard angoissé du reste du groupe. Puis un sanglot lui échappa et il courut vers Axel, tira sur son manteau et l’embrassa sur la bouche.  
Axel encercla sa taille et le serra contre lui, le soulevant de terre. Tous les autres se détournèrent. Kairi fondit en larmes.  
Ils s’embrassèrent pendant un long moment, une fraction de seconde d'oubli durant laquelle Axel regretta toutes les fois où il avait eu envie de faire ça et n’avait pas osé.  
Quand il relâcha Roxas, celui-ci s’écarta et Axel sut qu’il l’avait touché pour la dernière fois.  
\- Veille sur eux pour moi, s’il te plaît. Sora et Ventus… C’est tout ce que je peux te laisser. Promets-le moi, Axel.  
Et même si ça lui écorchait les lèvres, Axel promit.

 Roxas tourna le dos au monde et regarda son propre visage, endormi et serein. Il n’enviait pas Ventus. S’il devait conserver le moindre souvenir du temps où Roxas avait porté son cœur, il saurait ce que sa vie aurait coûté. Il allait sûrement beaucoup s’en vouloir.  
Roxas s’approcha de Ventus et recommença ce qu’il avait fait ce qui lui semblait être la veille. Il s’arrêta devant lui, baissa les yeux sur lui comme il les avait levés sur Sora et prit ses mains.  
Roxas ferma les yeux et essaya de ne penser à rien. Ce fut plus facile que la première fois, où il était encore révolté de l’injustice de son sort et effrayé à l’idée de mourir. Là, il n’avait plus la volonté d’aller contre ce qui lui arrivait. Il était résigné, convaincu désormais qu’il ne _pouvait_ pas exister. Il était un écho, une ombre qui s’effacerait une fois la lumière éteinte.  L’idée de cesser de penser qui l’avait tant horrifié lui apparaissait désormais comme un soulagement. Il était fatigué.  
Il voulait dormir.

* * *

_Dead all pain that we shared_  
_Dead all the glory we had_  
_It’s over, it’s over_

* * *

Kairi enfouit son visage dans l’épaule de Riku. Sora serra les dents et pleura. Lea était une statue embrasée aux yeux non verts, mais de l’orange lumineux de la lave en fusion. Le Roi, Dingo et Donald baissèrent tous la tête et Aqua et Maître Yen Sid regardèrent jusqu’au bout, stoïques.

\- Ven ? Ven ?  
_Quoi… ?  
_ \- Ven ? Tu m’entends ?

Il ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir penché sur lui le visage d’Aqua. Il était encore tout embrouillé de sommeil mais quand même bien content de la voir. Elle recula un peu pour lui donner de l’espace et attendit qu’il émerge. Il lui sourit et se frotta les yeux pour essayer de s’éclaircir les idées. Il se réveillait dans une pièce toute blanche qu’il n’avait jamais vue et Aqua… Terra… ? Il secoua la tête, les yeux fermés. Que s’était-il passé ? Il cherchait son plus récent souvenir comme on cherche le bout d’une corde qu’on a lâchée. Quel était la dernière chose qu’il se rappelait ?  
Un éclat jaune, une obscurité impénétrable, un sourire goguenard…  
Vanitas !  
Vanitas l’avait vaincu. C’était ça, son dernier souvenir ! Il avait affronté Vanitas et il avait perdu. C’était le bout de sa corde, il s’y agrippa. Tout  se mit à lui revenir d’un seul coup et il rouvrit les yeux. Il y avait plus qu’avant… Il avait vécu _autre chose_.  
Il leva la tête pour regarder derrière Aqua et reconnut ceux qui se tenaient derrière elle. Sora, Riku, Kairi et les autres qui avaient tous l’air remués sans qu’il arrive à se souvenir pourquoi. Son cerveau faisait défiler tellement d’images dans sa mémoire que tout lui parvenait dans le désordre et qu’il n’en assimilait pas la moitié.  
Pourtant quand son regard se posa sur la dernière personne, dont le reste du groupe se tenait à l’écart, deux ensembles de souvenirs distincts d’une clarté parfaite surgirent et occultèrent tout le reste.  
_Axelaxelaxelaxelaxel_  
... _Lea ?_  
Un foulard jaune sur un haut criard et deux disques décorés de faces rouges et grimaçantes.  
Les arêtes acérées des chakrams, le rouge et l’argent qui tranchaient sur le noir du manteau.  
La même façon de bouger, de faire onduler ses bras, de balancer ses mains qui étaient des roues meurtrières. Le même désir assumé de vouloir marquer la mémoire de ceux qu’il rencontrait, et comme il avait marqué la sienne ! Les mêmes yeux verts… mais jamais ils ne l’avaient regardé comme ça, ni ceux de Lea ni ceux d'Axel. Le regard qu’il croisait maintenant était éteint.

 Lea regarda Ventus se réveiller, le regarda sourire à Aqua. Les flammes qui avaient changé son sang en magma et dont la chaleur brûlante avait repoussé tous les autres s’étaient éteintes au moment où Roxas avait disparu. Axel avait regardé sans baisser les yeux son corps se dissoudre dans une gerbe de lumière blanche.  
Lea croisa le regard de Ventus, y vit qu’il le reconnaissait. Il se remémora le jour de leur rencontre, quand Ventus avait remporté leur duel, sa Keyblade en bois que Lea avait ramassée par terre. Tout ça ne signifiait rien.  
Il tourna le dos et se dirigea vers le hall.  
\- Axel, commença Sora.  
\- C’est _Lea_ , le coupa l’intéressé d’une voix tranchante. Axel est mort, rentrez-vous tous ça dans le crâne. Le prochain qui m’appelle comme ça, je l’allume comme une torche. C’est bon, c’est retenu ?  
Et sans attendre de réponse, il quitta la pièce.  
Roxas l’avait eu. Lea n’avait pas perdu son cœur et il allait devoir se faire à l’idée de continuer à vivre. Il allait rester et se battre et protéger Sora. Et Ventus, même si Lea avait détesté tout ce qu'il avait ressenti en posant les yeux sur lui. Il n’avait pas le choix.  
Axel avait promis.

* * *

  _Dead all the dreams that we shared_  
_Dead all the words that we said_  
_It’s over, it’s over but_  
_I’ll always be lost in today and the past_  
_Lost in the future we had_  
_It’s over, it’s over but_  
_I’ll always be invaded by you_

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Le trailer en question dévoilait donc que Sora tentera de (ou voudra en tout cas) ramener Roxas. Ceci est ma vision de la chose. Pas que ça m’enchante mais je ne pense pas que Sora, Roxas et Ven puissent exister en même temps, il faudrait forcément en sortir un de l’équation. La seule raison valable que je puisse imaginer, c’est celle-là ; ils auraient besoin de Roxas pour restituer son cœur à Ven. Et Lea est présent, ça c’est déjà admis.
> 
> Vous croyez qu’il vont oser un truc de ce genre ? À part pour le baiser à la fin, j’ai essayé d’imaginer la scène aussi canoniquement que possible. Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ?


End file.
